The Nymph Addiction
by BurningMoons
Summary: She was found captured by the alphas. Saved his life from vicious creatures. A nymph has found her place among the teen pack, and in the heart of one in particular. Isaac/OC. Starts in Season 3.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Isaac Lahey's grip on reality was slipping, his vision blurred and body sluggish from exertion. A woman, his savior, pulled his body through an alleyway, coaxing his eyes awake with her voice. He needed to stay awake.

"Isaac! If you lose consciousness, you will die here." The woman whispered harshly into the werewolf's ears. After she had kick-started his heart, the woman was hell-bent on saving the young man. Conjuring up the strength that Isaac had left, he pulled his body up, his jaw tightening from the effort.

"Good, there we go.. Only a little bit longer now.." The woman finally got him to her motorbike, she stopped momentarily to catch her breathe, coughing violently until blood escaped through her mouth. Looking at it with disdain, the woman was worried about the damage done to her own body. Distracted for only a second, the woman refocused her attention on Isaac as she helped him onto her bike.

"Grab my waist Isaac, and don't let go." She hastily grabbed his arms, allowing them to wrap around her body. She reeved the throttle, the motorbike jump starting and flying down the wide alley-way. Looking back she saw her two pursuers, their eyes glowing red among the mist and darkness. She turned a corner, the tires screeching from the quick turn.

"Come on, come on..." The maze of alleys was disorientating the woman from her desired location.

One of the werewolves caught up to the bike, attempting to claw into Isaac's limp body. Swerving the motorbike away the woman accelerated, gaining some distance between her and the pursuers.

"Don't let her reach the forest!" She vaguely heard one of the werewolves growl out.

Pursing her lips the woman refused to give up. Her mind flared to life as the whispers of the forest crept into her senses. She saw an opening from the maze of alley-ways and took the chance, pushing the motorbike through a narrow lane-way. The bike clipped debris on the ground and almost spun out of control, but the woman regained composure quickly, holding onto the handlebars and forcing it in the right direction.

She could feel Isaac's grip slipping from her waist, she had stopped speaking to the young man quite some time ago. Her voice no longer an anchor holding him to the present.

"Isaac, we're almost there!" She bit out. The motorbike swerved with his limp body, harder to control with the dead weight. The woman felt like screaming with frustration. Thinking quickly she had no choice but to rip off the glove enclosing her hand, touching his hand with her own and let the voice of the forest channel through her body. It coursed through her veins, reaching the tips of her fingers and hesitantly flowing into Isaac. _Life. Life... Life_ the woman thought in her mind, hearing as Isaac gasped and his consciousness was rekindled.

The momentary distraction had the woman pulling her hand abruptly back to the handlebar, her eyes clearing and the singing in her veins retracting back to her mind. She felt drained, a price to pay for sharing life, and as an opening came to slide into a street, she took it. They were finally on the open road, and it wasn't long until the road was surrounded less with houses and more with trees.

Looking back, the woman realized that the werewolves were no longer behind them. Odd. Their master must have called them back, the open road with too many cameras and perhaps curious eyes would raise too many suspicions. Grinning in triumph the woman began to slow down, but the glint of red in the corner of her vision had her screeching the bike to a stop, throwing herself off the bike and dragging Isaac with her. The bike flipped on its side, sliding along into the middle of the road while they rolled onto leaves and sticks.

The two pursuers stared at the woman, teeth dripping with saliva, the red eyes burning holes into her body.

The woman could feel the soil beneath her body, smirking that she was able to lead them to a location where she had the advantage. "Your alpha would have warned you against stepping on soil that I lay on. I wouldn't go against his warnings. " The woman lay with her hands dug into the ground, coiling her body up into a crouch. The whispering of the forest around her became a thrumming in her body, clearer and more distinct.

The pursuers glanced at each other, hesitating to step onto her battlefield, instead wanting to stay on the road where they were out of her reach. Isaac had passed out from the chase, his body laying on the ground motionless behind the woman. It wasn't until there was a feral howl, loud and demanding, that the two werewolves shrunk back from the woman. Finally.. The woman slumped, the howl of an alpha relaxing her body. The scent of one of his pack must have reached his nose, the forest was close to his abode after all.

It wasn't until the two pairs of red glowing eyes retracted back into the darkness that the woman let her exhaustion sweep over her body. Her body slumped onto the ground, the forest continuing to whisper to the woman, urging her to heal, but the woman slipped into unconsciousness instead.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is a new fan fiction that I've started to write! I hope you all enjoy the writing, this is my own take on teen wolf with an added character! Obviously the focus is on Isaac/oc, so there will be plenty of those scenes! As for the Allison/Isaac issue- I seriously loved these guys to bits in the tv show, and I will keep them friendly! Just not turn romantic- If you understand. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Light seeped under the woman's eyelids, she restlessly shifted her body, willing herself to fall back into a slumber. Instead the woman remembered the events that unfolded when she was last conscious and flew open her eyes.

She gasped for breath, pain flaring in her chest. She tried to move but a handcuff had her attached to a makeshift bed. Her first thought was that she had been re-captured, but that idea was snuffed when she saw a new set of heads.

"Is this how I get repaid for saving one of your pack, getting hand-cuffed to a bed?" The woman shifted until she was able to sit up, looking at the four males, in particular setting her eyes onto Isaac and smirking.

"It's not a usual occurrence for someone to willingly help us, so you can't blame us for taking precautions." The one that spoke was stern, most definitely Derek Hale. The other two males she didn't recognize, one was clutching his arm with what looked like a new tattoo, and the other was deathly pale.

"Harper. Call me Harper." The woman spoke, watching as the others settled themselves around the old abandoned room. The one named Isaac sitting closest to her, obviously remembering something from the previous night.

"You're still hurt.." Isaac pointed out, looking at the blood that seeped from underneath the bindings. Harper looked down at the wound, inwardly cringing. "Derek we shouldn't push her too hard. If she was a threat to us, she would have started with killing Isaac." Scott spoke up, eyeing Harper with gratitude for helping one of his friends.

"Or..it was an attempt to gain our trust before she betrays us at a later date.." Derek commented, looking at Harper with suspicion.

"I was taken by the alpha pack that has recently taken residence here in this town.." Scott eyed Derek, not too pleased that he hadn't been notified of their arriving only moments ago.

"But..you're not a werewolf? Unless you are a werewolf that's under disguise, a-are you a werewolf?" Stiles spoke up, everyone in the room looked at him, a silence stretching until Harper sighed.

"No.. no I'm not a werewolf, but I was of enough interest to them to hold me captive. I'm a nymph." Harper coughed, her head swimming in pain, a headache blossoming. " Injuries from an alpha don't only hinder werewolves. I can't heal myself.." Harper wheezed, the forest singing out to her once again, aching to heal her.

"A nymph... I haven't seen one of those for quite some time." Derek raised his eyebrows, suddenly in contemplation. "Why would they want her though, it doesn't make sense." A hand resting on his chin in thought.

"A kanima, a nymph, what other supernatural beings are going to appear.." Stiles sighed, slightly shocked at the news.

"What exactly is a nymph?" Isaac called out, and without Stiles missing a beat went onto an explanation.

"They are a form of female divinities, deity's of the natural world. Embodiment's of the divine nature." Stiles began, Harper nodding her head with his explanation.

"I wouldn't believe everything the internet has told you though, we are known for belonging to multiple classes, ah, I don't know your name?" Harper rose an eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh! I'm Stiles, and this is Scott. You, uh, already know the other two I assume?" Stiles quickly replied, uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"Stiles. First of all, I haven't been alive from the beginning of time, nymphs live and die just like you. We are chosen, from birth by the elements, it's usually the colour of the eyes that gives it away." They all turned to look at Harper's eyes. "The gold around the iris, signifying the connection with the natural elements. My kind is rare, in recent days, we are often killed upon birth by evil spirits, to stop the power shifting from their favor. The balance of the natural world can become quite complicated..." Harper finished quietly.

"I am still new to my powers, I'm only as old as you three boys in here. The whispers of the forest have been teaching me, since I was born. A secret that I've kept from my parents for quite a long time. I was transferred to Beacon Hills over the summer, my parents still residing in London, I felt the pull of the forest leading me here, something is not right in this town, and now I know what it is." The implication of the arrival of the alphas pack only furthered the worry that the alpha pack was here to cause some damage.

"The forest in this area has told me much, about Derek Hale, and the happenings in this town. I had been here for only month before I was surprised by the alphas, they obviously felt my presence." Harper coughed, holding her injury.

"Well, I think it's been decided that she can be trusted." Isaac raised an eyebrow at the others, waiting for them to say otherwise. When they didn't he hooped to his feet and broke the hand-cuff with his hands. "I had the key, you know.." Derek sighed, holding it up to Isaac.

"Uh, oh.. Stiles can get us another pair from his dad." Isaac shrugged. Stiles looked bewildered.

"Can you tell us anything about where you were, or the people you saw." Derek insisted. Isaac sat nearer to Harper, twirling the hand-cuffs in his hands.

"I don't remember how I got there. I was there for days, at least, it all feels like a haze. I saw two of your pack in one of the rooms, but I can't remember what it looks like. I was hung up in a solitary room, they wanted something from me; but they obviously didn't get it."

Harper eyed the back of Isaac's head, claw marks evident. "They took his memories.." Harper reached out and touched the closing wounds, Isaac looked curiously at her while she did it. " Just as they did mine... they dragged him into the room that I was in, they tried to pry information out from him. It was at that point that I knew who he was. Not long after a woman came and tore me from my binds, telling me where to find my motorbike. I brought Isaac with me." Harper sighed, her eyes falling shut.

"I think we should leave her for the time being until she heals. The alphas obviously want something, and they don't want to be found for the time being." Scott considered, trying to figure out the mystery.

Harper let her head slump onto Isaac, she closed her eyes and slumber came quick to the young woman.

"Well, we have school soon. I'll talk to the others and we'll decide what to do." Styles and Scott left the room, while Derek went to brood over his pack.

Isaac lifted his head in confusion, watching as everyone left him with the girl. "Uhh.." He gulped, looking down at the woman who saved him. Golden hair swept over her face, full lips and aligned cheekbones. She was fit, her body toned with muscles, tanned from the times she spent outside in her forest. Well, nymphs must be known for their appearance. Isaac raised an eyebrow, smirking before laying her down on the bed. He would have to thank the woman in the morning. Looking down at her hand that wasn't covered by a glove, he saw her veins flare up green.

* * *

Harper woke up in the middle of the night, a surge of power running through her as she was finally able to heal herself. She reached into her mind drawing out her power, taking off her remaining glove and holding out her hands, chanting in mysterious tones. Her eyes transformed to gold, she traveled the power through her body, healing the wounds and letting nature take over. Vines sprouted from her neck, wraping around her body, coiling themselves around her. She was removed from her trance upon hearing a cough, in seconds everything was retracted, it was only her eyes that stayed golden.

"Is that the magic you used to heal me that night?" Isaac had his arms crossed, leaning on the frame of a rotten door. "I wouldn't call it magic, but the power was similar yes." She eyed him, he had obviously healed a lot quicker than the woman herself, standing once again at his full height, his hair not glimmered in sweat like it had been when she saved him.

Isaac nodded, walking in to stand near the bed. Harper stood, stretching out her muscles from lying down for so long. "It was very close, you could very well have died that night." She smirked, "lucky you didn't though."

"Being saved by a hot girl is never something I would object to." Isaac boyishly grinned, not being able to restrain himself.

Harper snorted, "Maybe I should have left you.." Finally feeling herself the girl reached out for her clothes that were next to the bed. She looked at Isaac expectantly, raising her eyebrows.

Isaac stared dumbly for a few seconds, "Isaac. Turn. Around." Harper demanded, twirling her finger in motion.

"Oh!" Isaac turned, making his way to the door.

Harper laughed, quickly ridding herself of the bandages that were bloodied and dressed into her blue jeans and a white shirt.. that was ripped and bloodied. She stared at her top for a moment before looking up at Isaac's back. "Oi, Isaac. Got a free top?" She sheepishly smiled, while a shit-eating grin was on his.

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning Harper walked out of the abandoned house, stretching her limbs and readying herself to find her apartment. "So, was before your way of saying thank you?" Harper raised an eyebrow at Isaac, who laughed in return. "Maybe, but consider my shirt as thanks, for everything." He tightened his jaw, a smile playing at his lips. "Well, I guess that means we're even!" Harper walked out into the forest, the forest guiding her where she needed to go.

"Do you need any help getting back?" Isaac called suddenly, a hand helping his voice travel towards her.

'Nah, I got a pretty good sense of direction. I need to find my bike!" Harper called back, she could see Isaac cross his arms before stating, "I think I could help with that." Pointing his thumb towards the garage of the abandoned house.

* * *

 **Just thought I would get the ball rolling with a few chapters at once! I really hope to take this story somewhere different, and thank you so much for the follows and favourites that this story has already received! I can't wait to really get into this!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Harper devishly grinned, her bike speeding down the open road towards the small house that she called home. Visions of the events that occured when she was captured ran through her mind, but she ignored them, she would confront them when she was in her bed. She managed to get herself involved in exactly what she had been looking for. When she was younger Harper had attempted to live a normal life, ignoring the call of the wilderness, but it had almost drove her mad. It was at that point that Harper realised she could never escape who she was, and she didn't mind.

Harper embraced her emotions,there was no pretending with this woman. She wasn't afraid to cry, or accept vulnerability, however her trusting personality was at times her downfall, as was her stubborn attitude towards her ideals.

She pulled up to the driveway of the house complex, a set of apartments, Harper parked her motorbike and walked up the long set of stairs, passing the multiple doors to apartments, before reaching hers. She wouldn't be surprised if something was dead in there, being away from her abode for almost a week. It wouldn't be long now until she had to start up school again. If the fellow werewolves needed her, they could track her scent back to this house. Also the fact that the blonde left her mobile number on a piece of paper at the werewolve hide out.

The first detail that could be seen upon walking into Harper's 'house' was the amount of plants that scoured both the walls and surfaces. She breathed in the fresh clean air and was instantly relaxed, the woman didn't go into detail to her new friends about her abilities, but too long away from the natural world put Harper on edge. Even the werewolves could calm her down, they were a gateway to the natural world, the thrumming in her veins grew louder when she was with them.

The wilderness called to her, she constantly battled with the thought of giving away her humanity to fully merge with her nymph form. When she was younger it was harder, for days she would mysteriously go missing from her parents house to live in the forest, she was unable to help herself, but as Harper became older she was able to further herself away from the wild and still feel it's presence. She learnt control. In many ways Harper felt responsible for the natural elements, mother nature, however nature was still her mentor, whispering in her mind how to control her urges and to use her abilities to her fullest capabilities. The forest would continue to teach her until she was able to become the creature she was destined to become.

Harper threw herself down onto her bed, shoving her phone onto her bedside table, and curling herself into a tight ball. She willed her heart to beat softly, slowing down its pace until eventually all she could focus on was the whispering of the forest. Our dryade, meliiai, Okeanide. Protect your wolves. Harper listened to their calling, her consciousness leaving her body. She could feel the whole town, the roots beneath Beacon Hills, the strong life force that flowed from it.

* * *

It was an alarm that pulled Harper back to reality, she looked about the dark room of her home and then down to her phone, blinking at the intensity of the light. First day of school, huh. She had missed the official first day back at school, but with being captured and all it wasn't like she could get there easily.

Pulling out tight black jeans, with a high riding light brown crop top to match, Harper examined her appearance, deciding that makeup would suit her first day at school. Black inked vines creeped out from underneath her top, they were all along her torso, and the tops of her legs. The tattoos had appeared the moment Harper had become of age, she had hiden them from her parents for four years before conjuring up a lie that she wanted a tattoo the moment it was legal. She hadn't considered that perhaps tattoos weren't allowed at the school she was attending, so she grabbed Isaac's grey v-line tee that was sprawled on the ground, shoving it into her backpack, just in case she needed to change.

Racing out of her home and to her moterbike, Harper was about to speed off, when her phone buzzed. It was a message from Isaac, telling her of the possibility of getting their memories back and helping them find their pack. It had an address attached to it, they had moved locations already. Smart. Harper instantly changed her destination, deciding that another day missed wasn't going to change much.

* * *

"...We don't like you." Harper heard Derek state, she found it amusing how straightforward the werewolf was.

Harper thought it the perfect time to intrude on their conversation, pulling open the sliding door with all her might before entering the warehouse looking apartment with three males inside.

"I wasn't aware that someone else was invited to the party." Peter raised his eyebrows at the girl who strode into the room.

"Me either, it's okay." Harper winked at the werewolf, before nodding at Isaac, who was staring, and Derek.

"I like her. Not that I know of her importance, but I like her." Peter smirked.

"You aren't the only one." Isaac commented, grinning at Harper, who poked her tongue out at him. Her fingers tingled slightly from the presence of the three werewolves, power surging through her. The tattoos on her body coloured every so slightly, Isaac saw the highlighting of her tattoos, shifting his feet slightly and about to comment.

"-The two of you can fight over her later. We're here to find my pack." Derek, who watched the exchange, inwardly groaned, he could see what was happening before it even begun.

* * *

"It would have been helpful to tell me that she was a nymph.." Peter sighed. "You all obviously want me dead.. once again." Peter crossed his arms, watching as the nymph sat on the seat in front of him.

"Now that wouldn't be too bad if you did." Isaac innocently threatened, nodding his head in agreement.

"Why is it suddenly dangerous?" Derek asked, willing to take any risk for his pack.

"Sh-She's a nymph! The natural world will forever hate me after this!" Peter explained, severely shaking his hands.

"Somehow I don't see how that is bad." Derek ironically smiled, motioning for them to hurry up the process.

"She's not a werewolf, she can't handle pain like we can. If she passes out it will most likely kill the both of us." Peter continued to explain. "And frankly I'm not willing to take that risk." Derek didn't miss a beat as he lined up behind Peter, his eyes red and claws pressed up against his back. "You will do it or I will kill you for being useless once again."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist nephew." Peter exclaimed, pulling out his claws. "Don't let anything touch me while I'm in there." Peter looked at Derek, who nodded back at him.

"Isaac stop our little nymph here from moving, this is far more dangerous then I bargained for." Isaac tightened his jaw, kneeling in front of the blonde and hesitantly looking her in the eye. As if in contemplation he took up her hands, squeezing them tightly. She raised her eyebrows at him as if in question. "What. You don't want me to?" Isaac asked, doubting that she would reject his comfort.

"No. No, it's okay." She calmly replied, rolling her eyes at him in a friendly manner, watching him slightly relax from not being rejected.

"Now darling, I'm afraid this is really going to hurt." Peter dug his claws into Harper's neck. The moment his claws reached within her skin, Harper let out a terrifying scream, her voice shifting into a scream that held multiple voices. Her eyes flashed golden, rearing her head up as a pain so profound wracked through her body. She dug her nails into Isaac, he tightened his jaw at the death grip she had on him. Her tattoos flared to life, transforming into real vines. They hastily traveled down her arms and gripped onto Isaac, wrapping around his forearms and biceps. He let the vines take hold, knowing that they were an extension of her.

Isaac's eyes widened, unconsciously taking away the young woman's pain, making it his own. He grunted, keeping his composure.

"I see something. It's a vault, the alpha pack are standing outside of it. Deucalion is talking to the alphas, about their perfect pack. Wait... I see them. Your pack, and there's someone else.I can't get a clear view on it." Peter pursued his lips before thrusting his fingers further into Harper's neck, the ground around the apartment shoock, before vines started to crawl out from the cracks of the walls, razor leaves growing and throwing themselves at Peter. Derek sprung into action, tearing up any leaves that threatened to get close to his Uncle.

"They tortured her. Trying to get her to show her powers. There is of some importance to them." Peter continued, his eyes still firmly shut, before finally he gasped, retracting his claws and roughly landing with his back pressed up against the table.

Harper's voice became raw, her screaming finally stopped as she surged forward from the chair. Isaac grabbed her small form as her vines retracted back into tattoos,her eyes wide from shock. Her chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the shivering, willing the wounds on her neck to heal."Did you find anything?" She managed to get out, Isaac had an arm draped over the girl, he helped her up onto her legs, being used as a support.

Peter sighed, shaking his head. "All I know is that they're looking for the true alpha.."

* * *

Harper found herself in the second story of the new wolves hideout, exchanging the top that was now covered in the blood that had dripped down from her neck, with the v-neck that she had borrowed from Isaac. She had spoken to the whispers, telling them that the werewolf named Peter did not want to hurt her, hopefully they would ease up in their revenge against him.

"You've risked your life more than once in the past couple days. I think you'll fit in just fine here." Isaac called out from the silence, walking into where Harper had just gotten changed. "This wouldn't be the first time, and most definitely not the last. I will admit though, that was quite painful." She looked up at the young man who's eyes danced with a mischievous glint, looking at the top that was his. " I don't suppose I'm ever going to get that back?"

"Not unless you take it from me, but you wouldn't be able to do that." She challenged, smirking up at the werewolf. He raised his eyebrow in question, willing to take her up on that offer.

In a quick moment Isaac had reached Harper, hands on the side of her waist, his teeth slowly retracting back. Harper jumped albeit a little, before grabbing Isaac's wrist, looking that she was going to pull him closer, before painfully twisting it, kicking out his leg, with her vines shooting out and throwing him on his back. "You're gonna have to try harder than that!" She laughed, her blonde hair disheveled at the close contact beforehand.

"You can-" Isaac let out a shaky breath "..definitely handle yourself." He Got back onto his feet, stretching out his limbs, before sitting down on the bed behind the woman. "...What happened when you were captured by the alphas..?" Isaac quietly asked, looking up at Harper.

"They... were trying to get me to use my power. Call upon nature..." Harper sighed, her back facing the young man. "I hid it from them, If I managed to even heal myself they would have found a gateway. They thought pain would draw it out.." Harper laughed softly, a sad one, "but I would rather die then let them use the sort of power I have." She sucked on her bottom lip, facing her head up in anticipation for tears.

Isaac looked darkly at the back of her form, his werewolf senses sending anger pulsing through his veins. "You can see them, the scars, if you want?" Harper turned her head to look at Isaac. "My body heals, the scars will disappear, but it will never forget the injuries, like a memory. I can call them back."

Without saying a word in reply, Harper lifted the back of her top, which was Isaac's. Her back was smooth, the only visible markings were the tattoos that spiraled across the skin. Slowly though her body shifted, almost like a glimmer, white embedded scars appeared around her tattoos, obviously the area that they had been prodding. The scars were deep, Isaac stood up instantly walking over and hesitantly lifting his hand, his eyes searching for permission. His jaw clenched, before touching the scars on her back. She shuddered, closing her eyes at the vulnerability. It wasn't long until the scars began to disappear, and when they did she lowered her top.

"I've got to get to school.." She shyly looked up at the werewolf, darting her eyes from his to the floor. "I'll see you soon..." She concluded, leaving the room suddenly. Isaac still had his hand outstretched, but was staring off at where the girl had just left, mouth slightly a gasp.

* * *

 **Hey, guess who's back! Thanks for the current support for this story! I really can't wait to get into it, the story is going to change somewhat from the actual tv series, I got some plans for this! YAY! Hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Harper ran into the school ground, she had already received her timetable, and was informed on where everything around the school was. Her blonde hair whipped around her as she ran through the halls, after finding the locker that was assigned to her name, and finally found the class she was looking for.

Opening the door, she walked in, still a little out of breath. She at first noticed Scott and Stiles, who looked at her with surprise, Stiles leaned in towards Scott, "-I thought you said it was Isaac?" with Scott replying, "I thought it was!" Eying the t-shirt that was obviously not hers.

"And you must be Harper Winsol, I hope the class gives a warm welcome to our new student." Harper quickly moved to the middle of the class, sitting behind Scott, smiling as he turned to speak with her. "You didn't tell us you were attending this school?" Scott grinned.

"I didn't really have the time, you know, with being interrogated and all." The blonde replied, laughing and turning her attention back to the class. "Actually, I was with Derek before.-"

At that moment it was when Stiles butted in, "And obviously Isaac." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Harper deadpanned him, before continuing. "They couldn't find much about the stolen memories.-"

Coach started walking down the isles with a penny in his hand. The three teenagers shut up, watching him continue his speech about risk and reward.

Stiles was called up, about to throw the penny into the mug, when he was interrupted. An officer walked in, and Harper raised her eyebrows. Scott looked behind at Harper, "That's Stiles Dad.." Harper numbly nodded, watching the exchange between father and son.

Scott looked forward again, remembering the conversation that traversed between him and Stiles last night.

 _"Scott, we don't know anything about her! What if it turns out she's out to get us all." Stiles explained, using grand hand gestures while driving his car._

 _"I don't think she's like that.. Why would she have helped Isaac?" Scott debated with himself._

 _"Well... because he's a hunk!" Stiles flailed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _Scott turned to him, just staring at Stiles, his mouth turned into a frown._

 _"W-what." Stiles mouth gaping slightly, starting to babble on._

 _"Okay, OTHER than that Stiles!" Scott continued._

 _"Okay, okay. Well, what if it has something to do with that whole forest whispering thing she kept talking about. Maybe, the forest needs him for some superior plan." Stiles was grasping at straws at this point._

 _"That doesn't make any sense...You said that she like a deity right, of the natural world. Well, wouldn't werewolves come under that! She wouldn't want to hurt something she's supposed to protect." Scott looked questioning towards Stiles, who nodded._

 _"Yeah but, how about the alpha pack?... Isn't she supposed to 'protect' them as well.." Stiles said, thinking about it before gasping. "Wait, wait!I remember reading up about this, nymphs believe in balance, like a weighted scale. So, the alphas have shifted the scales, and she's with us because...we're the good guys!" Stiles decided, impressed with himself._

 _"I feel like there is something even bigger going on though..." Scott thought out loud, unsure as to what though._

* * *

"You know nature voo-doo, can you tell us why there are crows attacking the school! Or perhaps why a deer rammed into Lydia's car?" Stiles flailed, demanding answers from their new friend; Harper.

The two boys had filled Harper in on some of the events that had unfolded at Beacon hills, yet withholding some information, not quite sure if they were able to trust her yet.

"At first I thought it was the alpha pack upsetting the balance, but there is something else here. Trying to sway the elements..." Harper had felt the disturbance the moment she went into slumber, the forest suspecting a spirit that wanted control.

"Do you think it was the alpha pack... who took Heather?" Stiles looked at Scott, his face forming a frown.

"That wouldn't make any sense... why would they want to take a human." Harper shook her head, "but we can't know for sure... " She sighed, rubbing her hands against her eyes.

"We have to find her.." Stiles had started to explain to Scott the necessity of finding Heather, but Harper had zoned out, the blooding pounding in her ears suddenly.

Walking passed the library, Harper felt a disturbance in the back of her mind. _They're here._ The voice seemed to scream. Looking around Harper was suddenly on edge.

"What is it?" Scott called, looking at Harper hesitantly.

"They're here." Harper said in a trance, she slowly turned her head, everyone else in the vicinity drowned out of her senses. Locking her eyes with the filth she saw the other night. Rage filled her instantaneously, her eyes becoming gold. It was that scent, the eyes, she could never forget them. They had tortured her. Not only that, but afterwards tried to kill her.

Shaking Scott off from her grasp, she strode over to the alpha twin, who was talking to a young lady who she knew was an wanted to draw on her power, but she knew she couldn't do it in such a public place, instead, with her jaw set, she marched over to the two supernatural beings. The twin's eyes were wide, before narrowing, an unexpected appearance.

"Sorry if I am intruding but my name's Harper, I'm new here. I couldn't help but notice your blouse and was wondering where you got it from. ." Harper smiled, genuine towards the girl. "Oh." Slightly taken back, Lydia didn't know how to respond for a moment. Unsure whether to be angry, or pleased by the attention. "I got it from dolce; Lydia." She held out her hand, which Harper grabbed, before turning to the twin.

"And you are?" Her eyes flashing gold, she wanted to instill fear, a silent threat. "Aiden." Holding out a hand, Harper grasped it, digging her fingernails into his hand. They stared at each other for a moment, hatred embedded in her eyes. Finally letting go, proud that she had drawn blood, Harper turned and walked off, not looking back. Even if he was an alpha, that wound would take awhile to heal.

"Well then..." She could hear Lydia comment confusingly, completely unaware of the power play that had just taken place.

"W-WHat was that? Do you know him?" Stiles asked as the two of them reached Harper's strides. "He's a werewolf." She replied sternly. "Him and his twin almost killed me, and Isaac." Her eyes changed back to a deep blue, the calming notion returning to her. "What are they doing here..?" A thought she spoke out loud. Harper had thought that she had been drawn to Beacon Hills after the alpha pack had arrived, but it may have been vice versa. With so many supernatural beings in a small town, the alphas would have seen the opportunity and taken it, but there was definitely something else at work here.

"Great! Now there is two alpha's at our school, probably ready to pull out our throats at any minute. I take it we won't be getting any help from them..." Stiles continued.

"I know someone who can help." Scott replied.

* * *

After the incident with the alpha pack Harper never left her house without her wooden weapons. Ones that could transfer her energy to a single point, enabling her to attack with speed, not having to wait for her power to build. Wooden daggers that she could easily hide in her clothing, completely blunt, but was used as the mould for the actual power she could transfer. Harper was unsettled, balance was shifting dramatically. The voices that she heard in her head, were beginning to become twisted. It was a struggle at times to sway the natural voices to her side.

Inspecting one the daggers in her hands, absent-mindedly tracing the runes that were covered on the wooden surface, Harper looked up at the group in front of her.

"This really isn't a good idea..." She stated, looking at the ice bath. "..Ever since I've been here, I've noticed that there is a force.. trying to weaken the natural balance, this usually happens when there is an evil spirit around. If Isaac is weakened, there's a chance it'll try to possess a strong body such as his." Harper brooded on the idea, she needed time to understand what was happening. They want our power..

"We don't have many other choices. The full moon is coming, we are running out of time.." Scott explained, Dr. Deaton nodding along. "I will admit, this procedure...is not safe, but if you want to save your friends then perhaps this is the only course of action." Derek, Stiles and Scott were pouring ice into the metal tub, Isaac and Dr. Deaton standing near the doorway.

"Obviously...this isn't going to be particularly... comfortable, but if we can slow your heart rate down enough , you will slip into a trance-like state.." Dr. Deaton continued to explain. "Ms Harper, with both you and I acting as wardens and gateways to the natural world, we can protect Isaac in his unstable state... if he chooses to proceed." looked at Isaac, who made his way to the edge of the tub.

"How slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked, insecurity creeping in.

"Pretty slow." replied.

"Yeah, well.. How slow is _slow_?" Derek urged, placing his hands atop the tub.

"Almost dead." replied once again. They all looked up at him, in stunned silence, before attention turned back to Isaac.

"It's safe though, right...?" He was unsure, touching the water with his fingers before withdrawing quickly.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" looked down at the young man, eyebrows raised.

"...No, no not really.." He hesitantly looked away, the air was tense, the risk finally setting in with the group, unlike Stiles broke it with playing with a surgical glove.

"Look, if it feels too risky you don't have to do it." Derek stated, his voice serious.

"I can help protect your body, from evil spirits, and potentially death." Harper nodded at him. "Come here for a second." The blonde led Isaac out of the room, the others waiting patiently, the air filled with dread.

"Okay look-" She turned to face him when they exited the room, "It's easy for you too lose yourself in these sorts of procedures, that's usually when spirits attempt to take control. Even though this place has been fortified, I wouldn't put it passed a strong spirit to be able to break through, but with my protection, it will make you invisible to them, you'll be surrounded by the influences of the natural world." She held up her hands, hoping that Isaac understood what she was saying.

" Anything I can get, I'll take it." Isaac nodded. "We need to find Erica and Boyd.." Willing to continue despite the warnings and risks.

Gulping, Harper motioned for him to hold out his arms, which he did. Sliding her arms up his, she gripped his upper arms tightly. Closing her eyes, she pursed her lips, calling out to her forest with her mind. Isaac looking at the blonde with softened features. _Under my divine protection, keep this soul pure, and the life force running.._ Suddenly her fingers flared green, and a dark tattoo appeared on one of Isaac's arms, a blood rose.

Sighing, Harper let her hands drop, "The tattoo will fade, disappear in the next couple days. My protection is only infinite to my creations."

Letting out a shaky breath, Isaac looked at the small tattoo on his bicep, before the two of them walked back out to the tub of ice.

He hastily took off his top, submerging himself in the water and tensing instantly. Breathing heavily he looks at Harper, before Scott and Derek pull him down, his head hitting the water.

There was a struggle, Isaac's instincts taking over, thrashing under the water.

"Hold him under!" Harper could hear Dr. Deaton call, with Scott and Derek attempting to hold the werewolf under. "We're trying!" came the reply.

It was the moment that Isaac's head lifted from under the water, his werewolf senses taking over and a growl resonating through his fangs,his eyes flashing ivory, that there was something that kick started Harper's mind.

 _You're right where we want you to be..._ The voice hissed out. Harper gasped, falling to her knees. Stiles instantly grabbed for her, not sure what to do.

 _Give us your power..._ The voice was stronger now, clutching at her head, Harper couldn't breath, her eyes so wide she thought they would fall out.

 _You can't save them from us..!_ Instantly the voice was gone, and breath came back in a burst. Her nose began to bleed, Harper looking up at the others who were worried, and slightly confused.

"I have to go." Harper staggers to her feet. "I need to find out what's out there..." The others would have tried to stop her if it wasn't for the trashing Isaac.

"Yo-You're gonna go alone? I can drive you." Stiles stepped forward, ready to help her.

"You don't want to get involved in this, Stiles." Harper determined. "I'll call you once I know what's going on." She nodded towards him.

Finally Harper shot a look at Isaac, who had finally calmed, starting to speak to his sub-conscious form. Turning from the scene before her, Harper whipped her nose, before exiting from the vet to track down the voice.

"You think someone should go after her?" Stiles looked at the door she had just passed through.

"She's not part of the pack Stiles, we have bigger problems right now." Derek replied, later realising the importance of Harper Winsol.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this installment! AND THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW- It means so much to me! :) The next chapter- some action finally!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _We will take your body..your soul... your power..._ The voice echoed in Harper's mind, they were relentless. They were throwing themselves at the barrier of her mind, trying to break through so they could get to the real prize beyond; the werewolves.

"Why have you come here?" Harper spoke out loud, walking aimlessly, following the vicious voices in her head.

 _She's going to release us..._

 _We want you._

Harper shivered, the dark spirits had been attracted to this town, this was not good at all.

"You will leave this town!" Harper spoke, the veins on her forehead becoming prominent, her hair rising and falling like an invisible wind was making it move.

The voices hissed in her mind, she could feel them shrinking, urging to get away from her power.

 _She will release us..._ Was the last words Harper heard before the voices retreated.

Harper's nose started to bleed again, she let it drip, preoccupied by her own thoughts. She hadn't allowed herself enough time to find out was happening in the natural realm, and she realized now that that was a mistake. There were too many things going wrong, the missing werewolves, the random deaths in town, the alphas, the evil spirits.

When Harper came to, she realized that she was at the edge of the forest, of course she had been lead here.

Although Harper had become familiar with the pack in Beacon Hills, willingly helping them, she knew that it would take time before they realized she was trustworthy. Currently she had information they needed, perhaps one of the reasons they kept her informed. The younger ones though, they were trusting, which was a good sign, seeing as she was on their side. It was through them that she would be able to keep the balance.

Walking aimlessly through the forest, Harper allowed her senses to take control. Shedding her clothes, immune to the biting cold, she could feel leaves, dirt and moss start to climb her body, winding around her form to create a dress. Her ears lengthened, pointed at the tips, and her eyes became golden. This was a form that she could only access when in her land, and it was considerably hard to control. It was like opening the gates of a dam and only willing small amounts of water to fall through.

She knew the spirits were nearby, they were fleeing, from her. She should have realized sooner that they were this close to the town. She continued to follow their trail, they were harmless to the physical body, it was the mind that was their battlefield.

The full moon shone in the night sky, at its peak, that's when Harper felt something drastically shift, her body was suddenly weighted. Something had been released.

She could feel it, whatever had transpired after she left the clinic obviously was a game changer. Her heart sped up, she could feel whatever it was, in the forest. With her heightened sense of feeling, Harper could even pick up a scream, it was distinct, a banshee scream. The calling of the dead, she could feel it in the breeze.

Wasting no more time Harper launched into a run, inwardly cursed herself for leaving her phone in her discarded pockets, she hadn't thought about it with spirits lurking around. She ran through the woods, the leaves and dirt that made the dress started to fly off her body, the dress becoming smaller so it was easier for the woman to run.

She could feel two small children, what were they doing in her forest, their hearts beating rapidly, running in the opposite direction that she was headed. She had almost reached the place where the humans were, when a body came into contact with hers. The breath was knocked out of her chest, thrown onto the ground with enough force to break bones.

She heard a growl, and the flash of claws, that made the woman roll out of the way as the deadly claws dug into the ground where her head was seconds ago.

Boyd. The forest seemed to signal to her, an ally. Well, not one at the moment. He looked at her with his dangerous eyes, he could feel the power coming off her. Harper withdrew the wooden daggers from inside her skin, the place she kept them, distracting him with her movements while she started the healing process on her body.

Giving her no time to react, Boyd flung himself at her, catching the woman on the shoulder with a claw. She clamped down on her teeth, refusing to scream, instead spun out of his grasp and jammed the dagger into his side, her power coursing through it and making it razor sharp. He howled, not what she had wanted, and became more vicious in his attacks.

Harper rolled out of Boyd's grasp, her shoulder starting to repair. Vines shot into his chest, keeping him at bay, while the ground beneath him started to soften, his feet swallowed by the ground. She didn't want to kill him, not at all, restraining was her only option.

Where the hell had he come from anyway. Boyd was only restrained for a couple moments, he reached out towards Harper, clutching at her vines. She grabbed her other blade, vines of a peculiar blue colour wrapping around it, before she rammed it hard into his leg. He howled, louder than before, but stumbled slightly.

A Paralyzing plant. Harper thought that would do the trick, but she had greatly underestimated Boyd's strength. He looked up at her, his body was swaying, but that wasn't enough to keep him down. He broke through his restraints, running at her. Harper thought this would be the perfect time to run, she turned around, moving her limbs as fast as possible from the boulder of a body behind her.

The blood that stained her body was a scent marker, he would be able to smell her no matter how far she ran, at least she had slowed him down, easier to catch that way. She now only needed a plan-

Harper's train of thought stopped when an arm reached out, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her completely off the ground, she felt dirt and leaves surround the underside of her body, her head hitting the ground hard. A hand snaked around the top of her head, she could hear the erratic breathing,a growl vibrating from the chest above her.

Harper lay very still, her body curled underneath the one on top of hers. She heard Boyd's footsteps come near, but upon hearing the possessive growl, he charged off in the opposite direction, finding new prey.

The instant Boyd disappeared, the growl stopped. The body on top of Harper shifted a little to look at the woman.

"Harper?" The voice called, Harper looking up and seeing Isaac, his sturdy hand behind her head, searching her eyes to see if she was alright.

"That's me." She smiled weakly, glad that it was Isaac who found her, and not another out of control werewolf.

They lay there for a couple moments, her small body underneath his, clutching at his shirt, their legs intertwined, before Isaac let out a breath and heaved the both of them to their feet.

"What happened, why is he here?" Harper spoke, but Isaac was distracted. Looking directly at her. He took in her form, the long pointed ears, golden eyes, the small earthy dress, and bloodied chest. He hadn't understood the extent of a nymph's power until this point.

"Isaac?" She questioned, looking at him in confusion before realizing. She may have blushed if they weren't in such a dire situation.

"Derek and Scott let out the two werewolves , it was Deucalion's plan all along. Now they are stronger than ever before, and not in control of their bodies.." Isaac looked up at the surrounding forest, his jaw tightening.

"I slowed down Boyd, albeit a little, he should be easier to restrain now." She replied, she could feel the two werewolf bodies moving throughout the forest.

"They're killing people." Isaac simply stated, before looking back down at Harper.

"Well, we better stop them before they kill anyone else." She looked back, a silent reminder that she wasn't going anywhere. Her eyes flickered over his body for only the briefest of moments, before she sped off through the forest, she was able to match the speed of the werewolf, who was only a few paces behind her.

"There's one over there.." Harper could feel their presence, she broke through the bushes just before Isaac did, who lunges at the female werewolf. She catches him before he could do any damage, and threw Isaac into a tree. The bark snapping, his back going crunch against the tree. Harper watched as the other two werewolves attacked Cora, while something else caught Harper's attention.

There were bugs... everywhere. Scattering like wildfire. _You can't stop us.._

The voice screeched in her mind, inhuman, horribly sounding. She could feel it now, the scale shifting, someone had just been killed. She was beginning to understand the sort of power this individual had.

"We have to stop this quickly." Harper shouted, still staring at the moving insects. "The chaos is only feeding the dark energy." Harper eyes widened at the sight before her.

Isaac moved to her side, looking at the disturbance for himself. "This isn't normal.. is it?"

"Definitely not.." Harper breathed out.

Hearing the shouts of Derek giving chase, Isaac and Harper sprinted off into action. Scott staying back to help the frightened girl.

The werewolves were too fast, even for Harper's senses to catch them, they were long out of their reach.

 _They're weak... we can..c..control them.._

Harper stopped, looking about the woods, her hair whipping around her face, and her feet feeling the ground beneath her body. She eyed Derek and Isaac who were close by, it was the full moon and they were in control of their forms, it would have been strenuous. Much the same for Cora and Boyd, who had given in to their urges, their will of mind weaker.

Harper felt a chill go up her spine, brush instantly curling around her body to protect their master. Instantaneously a dark mass spread just above the tops of the trees, traveling across the forest. Harper was blind for a mere second, the black mass shooting across the trees.

"Wha-" She heard the werewolves start, before a feral howl began. Harper could sense it, Cora and Boyd, the spirits trying to reach their inner mind. It was a painful process, the spirits ripping inside your mind to reach somewhere they could control.

The three supernatural beings were frozen for a second, before Harper looked sharply into the dark woods before them.

"They're coming." She shouted, running and jumping up towards a tree, gripping the branch and pulling her body up. "The spirits are using their urge to kill to their advantage." Harper shouted to the werewolves who were close by, their faces transformed, claws out.

Suddenly Cora leapt out from the woods, a roar vibrating through her body. She smelt for the three supernaturals, her heading snapping towards the one of interest.

Harper cursed, throwing herself higher up the tree, "Their after me!-" She let out a breath, pulling herself up to the next branch. "We need help!"

There was another burst coming out from the woods, as Boyd trampled through, his body sluggish. He ran straight past the two werewolves, his eyes set on the girl. Isaac saw briefly that his eyes were jet black, the pupil seeping out around the rest of the eye.

"You need to find Scott." Isaac called out to Derek, knowing who they needed help from. Derek pursed his lips, unwilling to leave his betas, until Harper screamed for him to go.

The two werewolves clawed at the bottom of the tree, before stepping back and jumping up to reach the branches. It was then that Isaac grabbed Boyd and Cora's feet, yanking them down hard, and him taking their place on the branches, reaching Harper.

Harper closed her eyes, her hands sweeping over Boyd and Cora, vines and roots crawling over their bodies, locking them in place on the ground.

"Why are they after you.." Isaac looked at Harper, his eyes slightly wide.

"The spirits want to be free, they've been drawn here by someone... trying to do just that. This must be why I was drawn here.." She looked up at Isaac with golden eyes, her tattoos became to grow, spreading up on her face as she called for more power.

"They've taken control of Boyd and...that's not Erica is it?" She questioned, looking down at the woman.

"No, no Erica is dead." Isaac replied softly, revisiting memories.

"I'm sorry." Harper replied.

"This won't hold them for long" Harper broke the silence, straining against the effort. "I hope there is a plan here.." Cora ripped her hand free from it's binds, clawing her way through the rest. "Don't fight them Isaac, if they touch you the spirits could get in your mind. You don't have the energy, I can feel it, the werewolf within, it's trying to break free." She said softly, gripping his arm, keeping him from moving off.

"I can hold them off for the time being.." Harper waved her hands, the vines sprouting out again and struggling to subdue Cora. Harper's hair started to become slick, clumping up, vaguely reminding Isaac of roots. The tattoos had spread all along her body now, her fingers were longer, her nails sharp with a tint of green.

"Will they be okay?" Isaac questioned.

"Once they are restrained the spirits should leave them, they can't hold human hosts for very long anyway. Especially in this form." She nodded.

Miles away from Isaac and Harper, three other males were making plans to restrain the werewolves. Scott had persuaded Chris argent to help their cause, it wouldn't be long until Harper could focus on other dealings.

Harper didn't know how long it had been, using her power, she was starting to feel the consequences of using the natural power for this long. Biting down hard on her tongue, Harper focused all her energy on keeping the werewolves restrained, her palms were starting to emit light. Isaac looked at her questioningly, he wasn't sure what was happening.

Suddenly there was a heightened wolf calling, it caused the werewolves below to start thrashing. Harper saw this as her sign to let them loose, the spirits were struggling to keep control of the werewolves.

The vines instantly retracted from the werewolves, who struggled to their feet and ran off into the woods. Harper sagged, the tattoos crawling back towards her back. She let out a heavy breath, her body tempting to fall off the branch before Isaac grabbed her. Her eyes started to shift back to blue, she closed her eyes trying to regain some stability.

"Go help them restrain those two werewolves. I just need to catch my breath." Harper breathed out, she had been close to losing control, opting to completely change back to her human form. She felt Isaac grab her, before jumping down from the branch, landing on the ground, arms wrapped behind her legs, and shoulder blades.

"ha, ha. Need to regain my energy." She smirked, speaking quietly.

"Yes, yes I know." He grinned, averting his eyes as the leaves began to shed from her body.

"As much as I do like this, would you like to wear something?" Isaac inquired at the now naked woman in his arms.

"Not that it really phases me, but sure." She groaned out, Isaac helped her lean up against the tree, taking off his top, and holding it out to her. She nimbly grabbed, helping herself into the clothing, landing around the tops of her thighs.

"Isaac you need to be careful, some of these spirits can be..powerful..." Isaac nodded, crouching in front of her.

"Go! They're going to need you. I'm sure we'll see each other soon." Harper laughed, it was almost certain.

"Are you going to be alright here?"

"Of course...this is my land Isaac." The blonde answered, drifting off slightly, the roots of the tree wrapping around her slightly.

Isaac stood, looking around, before hearing the growls of his pack in the distance, racing off to join them.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay guys! I hope you enjoyed this instalment! I AM SUPER EXCITED about where this story is headed! If you have any questions about Harper's personality or perhaps any ideas, even though we are still at the beginning, just send me a message or review! This is actually my first time writing an OC, usually I use characters in the series, so this is a little different for me!**

 **Thank you for all the support :)**


End file.
